


What We Deserve

by Agentzorel



Series: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Oneshots [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Angst, BAMF Melinda May, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Skye | Daisy Johnson, Hurt/Comfort, Skyeward - Freeform, Torture, mama may, mentioned Fitzsimmons, this started as fluff - what the hell happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentzorel/pseuds/Agentzorel
Summary: Set in season one pre-hydra reveal-Ward and Skye are on a mission when things get complicated and their captor uses Grant Ward's only known weakness against him - Skye. A lot of angst so if you really like angst this is the fic for you!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So sometimes I just get really nostalgic for my season one pre-hydra reveal bus babies and I was feeling angsty today and this pic was born! I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!

If he was being completely honest, he kind of expected things to go badly, but not tied to a chair badly. Coulson had sent Ward and Skye on a mission. Something Ward didn't understand needed to be hacked, so Skye was sent and Ward was sent as her backup. Things just escalated so quickly. One moment they were sneaking back out of the building when they must have tripped some sort of alarm and were knocked out with sleeping gas. Ward came to a lot quicker than Skye. While he was tied to a chair, Skye only had a cuff around one of her ankles which was chained to the floor. Skye finally started to wake and seemed startled for a moment before recalling the previous events.

"Well, this blows." Skye chuckled.

Ward rolled his eyes, leave it to Skye to try and joke in a situation like this.

"Are we in a kitchen?" Skye asked after having looked around.

"That's what it seems like, doesn't it."

"Ward, I don't need your sarcasm at a time like this." 

Ward let out a low chuckle which he quickly masked with a cough. Skye stood up and started walking around.

"So why are you tied to a chair and I'm not?"

"They probably perceived you as less of a threat."

"Do you think the rest of the team has noticed something is wrong yet?"

"By this time, I'd say probably."

"Okay."

There was silence for a minute. Skye was standing with her back to him.

"What are you doing, Skye?"

"....eating."

"We're being held hostage and you decide to raid the kitchen?"

"They didn't say the fridge was off limits and I'm hungry." Skye turned around and was holding a sandwich.

"Skye, don't eat that. You don't know if they loaded the ingredients with poisons."

"Oh grow up, Ward. Real life isn't like the movies." Skye took a big bite of her sandwich and exaggerated her bites on purpose to prove her point. Suddenly Skye's eyes went wide and she dropped the sandwich. Then her body dropped and she started convulsing.

"Skye? Skye?! God damn it, why can't you listen to me for once in your life? Skye?!"

Skye stopped convulsing and started giggling. She sat up and laughed at Ward's surprised expression.

"Gotcha."

"Skye that was not funny, I was really worried."

"Yeah, I could really tell. Telling me to listen to you. Yep that's definitely the reaction of a worried person." Skye rolled her eyes.

"Skye..."

Before Ward could finish, he was interrupted by a man probably in his late forties.

"Hello Sir," the man said talking to Ward. "Would you mind telling me why you broke into my building and hacked my servers?"

"Not particularly." Ward responded.

"Wrong answer." The man swung at Ward's face and his fist connected with Ward's jaw. "Try again." The man growled.

Ward huffed. "Fine. Come here." Ward motioned with his head for the guy to come closer. The. man went to Ward and lowered his head. Ward whispered something that the man obviously didn't find amusing.

"Why.... you son of a bitch." 

The man swung for Ward's face again, and connected his fist with Ward's jaw again. The man stepped back from Ward and took note of Skye for the first time. Skye noticed a sparkle in his eye and it was probably the fist time she truly felt scared the whole time she and Ward had been held hostage. The man turned back to Ward and clasped his hands together.

"Unnoticed by you, there are cameras all over this room. So, even before I cam in here, I was watching you. Trying to get a sense of what type of man you really are. What I learned is you seem to really care for this woman."

He pointed to Skye. Skye looked to Ward and he could tell she was terrified. The man looked between them with a smile on his face.

"This is gonna be fun."

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

The man had called guards in who took Skye God know where, much to Grant's protests. They then came back and put a bag over Ward's head and lead him out of the room. Ward was trying to keep track of where he was going. 15 steps then a right, right, left, left, right, left. He was beginning to think they were leading him in circles on purpose. He eventually heard a heavy door click open and he was lead inside. The guards forced him into a chair and tied him to it before ripping the bag off his head. He immediately took in his surroundings. Metal chair, two armed guards behind him. What he found very interesting was what seemed to be a window that held an exact copy of the room he was in, on the other side. Grant couldn't have been sitting there for longer than 45 minutes before a bruised Skye was lead into the adjoining room.

Grant's mouth went dry. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was supposed to be a simple mission, go in, hack some stuff, and get out. Now Grant was staring at Skye through the window connecting their two rooms. Skye was staring straight back. From the looks of it, Skye had a black eye and there were bruises wrapped all the way around her neck. Just the sight of it made Grant's blood boil. That was the moment the bastard responsible for everything decided to walk into Skye's section of the room. He walked behind Skye and put his hands on her shoulders. She visibly flinched and Grant thrashed against the chains holding him down. The man started to talk to Grant.

"I had the opportunity to try and get to know Miss Skye here. I asked her the same question I asked you earlier, which was why you tried to hack my servers? And would you believe it?" The man looked up at Grant with a look of amazement on his face, "She wouldn't tell me anything."

Up until then Skye's eyes had been squeezed shut obviously uncomfortable with the way the man was touching her, but when he said that, Skye made eye contact with Grant and he could see the pride in her eyes. 

"Besides some snarky remarks, the only useful information I could get was your name."

"Well if you know my name, isn't it only fair I know yours?" Ward answered back.

"Patience, Grant. We haven't even gotten to the most interesting part of the story. Don't you want to know how I found out your name?"

Ward deadpanned. 

"Well I said earlier that I had been watching you two through the cameras. The downside is there is no audio, budget cuts a few years back. But that's not what you care about, is it?" He paused likely for Ward to answer, but Ward wasn't about to give the man the satisfaction of an answer. The man frowned. "Well I knew I wasn't going to get any information out of you because you seemed too robot like. I figured I could at least get some information out of the seemingly carefree girl, but that's where I was wrong. The only thing I got out of our 45 minutes together was your name when she whimpered it on the verge of unconsciousness."

Grant's eyes went wide. His little rookie had withstood 45 minutes of torture with no previous training and the only thing she let slip was his name. Shit, he was proud. He looked at Skye to try and convey as much, but she seemed to have zoned out. Weird.

"But here is the interesting part. I ran your name through my highly advanced database and found something very interesting. What the hell does S.H.I.E.L.D. want Agent Ward?"

'Well shit.' Ward thought. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"I figured this might happen and I can only think of one way to get you to respond. The only weakness you seem to have. Guards hold her down." That seemed to bring Skye out of whatever trance she had been in.

"What? NO!" Skye yelled.

The guards held her shoulders to the back of the chair and one of them put their hand over her mouth. Ward was at a lose for words as he watched Skye struggle against the guards, panic clearly in her eyes. Ward started to thrash once again. Skye shouldn't get hurt. She was an innocent. She didn't deserve what was inevitably about to happen. Ward thrashed until eventually the guards had to hold him down as well.

"Ward, I'll ask you one more time, what does S.H.I.E.L.D. want?" 

The man had returned with a very sharp knife. Ward gulped and looked to Skye. She was still trying in vain to thrash around with fear in her eyes. Ward let out a breath of air and looked Skye in the eyes, trying to convey how sorry he was.

"I don't know."

He regretted the answer as soon as he said it, knowing exactly what was about to happen, but he knew he could not tell this psychopath what S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted.

"Suit it yourself. Just remember you could have prevented this."

Ward felt like he couldn't watch, but he also knew he couldn't not watch. The man walked up to Skye. She had stopped thrashing and accepted her fate, although her eyes were as big as saucers. The man cut up through Skye's shirt, ripping it off. Before Ward could even breathe, the man was cutting a straight line across Skye's abdomen. The guard's hand did little to muffle the scream that escaped her throat. Ward flinched and decided he would never forget that sound for as long as he lived. The line ended and the man added two more; one above and one below. The man faced Ward as he wiped Skye's blood off the knife and onto his shirt.

"Do you want to try and answer my question correctly this time?"

Ward looked to Skye. She was breathing heavy and had beads of sweat rolling down her incredibly pale face. His gaze lowered to her abdomen and saw the cuts and then all of the blood. So much blood. He couldn't give up the information, but he didn't know how long Skye would be able to put up with this. Grant was saved from having to decide what to do by gunshot ringing out down the hall. The man sent the two guards that were on Grant's side of the room to check out the noise. As soon as they stepped into the hallway there was two gunshots and the sound of two bodies hitting the ground. Ward tried to crane his neck to see who was in the hallway, but he couldn't. The man was in the process of sending the 2 guards from Skye's side of the room into the hallway when Melinda May strolled into the room icers held high. Ward had never been so happy to see May's terrifyingly calm face. She shot the Icers through the window and into the guards' foreheads, completely shattering the window. May went to untie Wards' hands, she had barely finished untying his right hand when he started yelling.

"I can take it from here, May! Please go help Skye!"

"Not so fast." The voice belonging to the still nameless man was so chilling, Ward could feel it traveling down his spine. 

May and Ward looked up and both froze. The man had untied Skye while May and Ward had been occupied and now had her body pressed against his with the knife to her throat.

"Put the guns down." May hesitated and the man emphasized by pressing the knife into Skye's neck. Skye winced and squeezed her eyes shut.

"May. Do what he says." May bent down and put the icers on the floor before standing back up and raising her hands in mock surrender. Ward finished untying himself before doing the same.

"Please, let Skye go. She didn't do anything to you." Ward tried to reason.

"Didn't she now? They don't know. Do they Mary Sue?" Skye looked like she wanted to disappear from existence.

"Skye? What is he talking about? Who's Mary Sue?" May questioned. Skye looked up. Making eye contact for the first time in several minutes.

"I-" Skye started.

"Ah-ah-ah." The man said pushing the knife further into her throat. Skye gulped and squeezed her eyes shut again. May and Ward exchanged a look. Both having noticed the blood that was pooling on the blade.

"Sir, give us Skye, and we'll let you go." May tried to reason.

"Sounds good, but I'm going to need an insurance policy to make sure you don't try and follow me."

"Anything." Ward said, desperate to get Skye back. The man began to back up getting closer to the exit with each step.

"You see, I'm glad you said that."

Before Ward or May could do anything the man had lowered the knife from Skye's neck and plunged it into her stomach, twisting it. Skye gasped, making an 'o' shape with her mouth. The man let go of the knife, turned around and ran. Skye's hands slowly went to her wound and gingerly touched it. Skye looked up and she, May, Ward were locked in a staring contest, none of them knowing what to do. That was, until Skye started to fall. May and Ward were still on his side of the room, so Ward leapt through the shattered window and caught her before she could completely hit the ground. Hey eyes were unfocused and her body was so unbelievably pale.

"Grant." Skye gasped.

"I know, Skye. I know. I just need you to hold on a little longer for me."

"S'hard." Skye whimpered.

"I know it's really hard." Ward looked to May for help. He had never seen so much emotion on the older agent's face as he did in that moment, but as soon as she saw him looking, her face went blank.

"You're going to have to carry her." May whispered.

"Won't that aggravate her injury?" Ward said.

"We don't have any other choice."

"Guys. I'm right here, I can walk." Skye weakly said.

"Absolutely not." Ward fired.

"Completely out of the question." May said.

Ward sighed and looked to Skye who was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Hey." Ward whispered.

"Hey." Skye weakly responded.

"This is going to hurt a little."

"S'okay. I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

"I know you can. Didn't doubt it for a second, but it's okay to let the pain show a little. Just so all of us babies aren't intimidated by you."

"I can show a little pain if it'll help your masculinity." Skye cracked a shadow of a smile.

"I greatly appreciate it."

Ward slipped his arm under Skye's knees and head and lifted her up. Skye gritted her teeth and let out a moan. The first thing Ward noticed when he was holding her was how hot her skin was. This was not good. Not good at all. He could feel his heart breaking a little more by the second.

"Ward?"

"Yeah, Skye?"

"I'm scared."

That was it his heart was now two pieces inside his chest.

"Ward, come on. The bus is right outside. I've alerted them to our situation and Simmons is prepping."

Ward had momentarily forgotten that May was even there. He didn't know long he had just been standing there staring at Skye.

"Yeah. Okay."

Ward walked out of that room into the hallways of the facility and you better believe he did not look back once until he was safely on the bus with an unconscious Skye in his arms. He could finally take a breath. He knew Skye would be safe in Fitzsimmons' care. Or at least he hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team learns crucial information about what had happened with Skye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **********THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF PHYSICAL ABUSE
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this took a little while longer to update than I had anticipated. I hope it was worth it!

As soon Ward had walked onto the bus, holding an unconscious Skye in his arms, Simmons had started ordering him around. he was almost positive she was trying to keep herself preoccupied so she wouldn't break down. Fitz was always 5 steps away frothier. He looked like he wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how. Everyone was outside the door to the med bay, waiting for Simmons to come out and tell them what was wrong. Ward could only stand there and stare at Skye. She was so very pale and he did not like it at all. Simmons walked out of the room and everyone swarmed her.

"Skye has lost a lot of blood due to the three fairly deep cuts across her abdomen and the stab wound in her stomach. She has two bruised ribs, a sprained ankle, black eye, and the bruising around her neck. I have placed her in a medically induced coma so her body can heal without her stubbornness getting in the way." Simmons was acting very detached, probably to keep herself from crying. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Jemma practically ran away, Fitz right on her tail.

That was four days ago. Ward had been keeping watch outside Skye's door everyday except for the few hours Coulson convinced him to sleep. Ward had begun to zone out just watching her. She'd been in the coma for four days and Jemma said she should wake up naturally any day now. Ward still couldn't believe all this had happened to her. He couldn't help but feel like it was all his fault. Despite everything, he felt so immensely proud of Skye and how she had held up under the torture. May's voice broke Ward out of his trance.

"Ward, Coulson called a meeting. Come on."

"But...Skye."

"I highly doubt she'll miss your company. Now get your ass up."

Ward got up grumbling but followed May. Fitzsimmons and Coulson were waiting for them around the holotable.

"I know we've been over this about 20 times, but it still makes no sense. We still have no clue who this man who...tortured...Skye is." Coulson began.

"He seemed to know things. Things he shouldn't have known." Ward continued.

"I think I can help fill in some gaps." A raspy voice said from behind them.

Fitzsimmons, Ward, Coulson, and May all turned around at once to see Skye leaning against the doorframe. She had her arm covering her abdomen and was clearly in pain.

"Skye! You should not be standing! You could tear open your stitches, it's a miracle you managed to walk here." Simmons said trying and failing not to yell.

"Simmons I'm perfectly...fine. See?" Skye took a step forward, but she stepped on her sprained ankle and her leg buckled. May was close enough that she caught Skye before she could hit the ground.

"Perfectly fine, huh?" May said raising an eyebrow. Skye just smiled up at her.

"Why don't we move you back down to the med pod so Simmons can check you out. You can fill us in down there." Coulson said.

Ward took Skye out of May's grasp and carried her to the med pod. Skye was just staring at him and finally Ward couldn't take it anymore.

"What." He didn't look at her, he couldn't look at her.

"Are you going to talk to me, Robot?" Her voice was so vulnerable and it killed him.

"Do not ever call me Robot ever again."

"Why? Its our thing. I tease you and you pretend to be annoyed with me."

She was truly trying to kill him.

"The whole reason you were tortured instead of me was because that sadist thought I was too robotic to get any information out of. So please... just don't."

"Well, that's not the only reason he chose me..." Skye sighed.

Ward stopped walking so suddenly that Fitz ran into him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ward was staring so intensely at Skye that she had to look away.

"I'll explain when we get to the room."

They continued to walk on in silence until they got to the room. Ward gently set Skye on the bed but she still winced and it pained him so much to see her like this. His tough little Skye. Jemma tried to check Skye's injuries but she stopped her.

"Can I explain and then let you check? please." Jemma looked to Coulson for permission and once he nodded she backed up. "The man's name is Adam Hobbs."

"Skye, not to contradict, but how are you so sure?" May questioned.

Skye looked at her lap. "Because he was my foster father before I ran away."

The team all had varying reactions of surprise.

"I was 16 when I was sent to his house. Those first few months he was probably the best foster parent I had ever had. And I had a lot. Adam was actually the one who taught me how to hack." Skye smiled.

"Then what happened?" Fitz asked.

"His company went bankrupt. He started to come home drunk....really drunk. He got violent. I ended up in the hospital a few times and he would just tell the staff I was really clumsy or had gotten into a fight at school." Skye gulped. "Hacking became my coping mechanism. I got really good and Adam noticed. So one day he asked my to hack the local bank and transfer money back to his company. I said no. Part of me wanted to say yes because I thought things could've gone back to the way they used to be. He got mad and smashed a vase over my head and then beat me to the point where I couldn't walk for a week afterwards. Once I finally could, I ran away. I made it to LA and bought a van. Got mixed up with The Rising Tide and a few years later you guys found me." 

Skye finished and everyone had tears in their eyes.

"Why did he call you Mary Sue?" Ward asked.

"That was the name the Orphanage gave me. They didn't know my birth name. Once I ran away, the first thing I did was change it to Skye."

"And all of this was what he was referencing when he said we didn't know?" May questioned.

Skye nodded her head.

"And this is the real reason he picked you?" Ward said softly.

"I think at first it was. Whenever I hacked that system, he noticed my signature and that's how he figured out who I was. Otherwise I don't think he would've known it was me. But as he started talking to the both of us while we were in the kitchen, I think he did realize he wouldn't have been able to get any really information out of you, Ward." Skye looked down. She felt like she couldn't face the team.

"Skye look at me." Ward ordered. "You have no idea how proud I am of you. Not only the fact that we had not gone over torture in our lessons, you held up so well. But also the fact that you had to go through so much at such a young age and managed to get through it and turn into the amazing person you are right now. You are without a doubt the strongest person I know." 

Skye had tears in her eyes.

"Hear, hear." Coulson said.

Skye looked up at the team and all the love and support they were projecting and had never felt so happy and welcomed on her life.

<><><><><><><>

Jemma had checked Skye's injuries and then told her to get some rest. As the team began filing out of the room, Ward sat himself back down in his chair. Not wanting to leave Skye's side even more now.

"Ward?"

"Yeah?"

"I feel like I can't escape my past."

"Skye." Ward sighed. "We all have problems in our past. You eventually have to learn how to deal with them and start building a better future. I for one would like my future to include you."

"Ward?"

"Skye, I've been in love with you ever since I laid my eyes on you. I tried denying it at first thinking I didn't deserve you. You were far too good for me. You were such a light and I felt like I was utter darkness. Seeing you like this has made me realize that we are not guaranteed the rest of our lives. We could die at any moment and I realized I couldn't let either of us die without telling you how I felt. I know I should've told you earlier, but I was too afraid. I was afraid I would mess up what we had. I don't think I would be able to survive without you in my life. So, please, never make me have to."

"I won't let that happen because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you too."

Grant Ward had never been more relieved to hear three words in his life. So he did the only rational thing he could think of. He stood up and kissed Skye like his life depended on it. He was kicking himself for not doing this earlier, because damn, this was the best kiss he had ever had.

"Ward, injuries."

"Sorry."

They separated and were both a little breathless. Skye was blushing and Ward was smiling like a damned idiot.

"Ward?"

"Yeah, Skye?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was this chapter worth it? Did you like it? Please tell me what you thought!
> 
> Instagram - @daisyofshield  
> Tumblr - @daisyzorel

**Author's Note:**

> So there will most likely be a chapter two to this because there is a lot more I want to add, but this chapter was getting really long. So please let me know if a chapter two is something y'all would want?
> 
> Come yell at me on social media  
> Instagram - @daisyofshield  
> Twitter - @agentzorel_  
> Tumblr - @agent-zor-el


End file.
